


Our Little Secret

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Can take place in any route/au, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parenthood, Shigure can't be more than like 7, Shigure is a lonely child, no deeprealms because fuq that, the kids are actual kids btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure can't keep sleeping in their bed, Azura argued. He's old enough to sleep by himself, and she won't budge on it.</p><p>Corrin, however, is another matter...</p><p>[Azurrin Week Day Three: Bed prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I have to write fluff at some point in my life don't I?

Azura yawns behind her mouth, but little Shigure still catches sight of it.

He sits up in his bed, his blue hair falling over his big golden eyes. “Mama? Are you sleepy, too?”

“A bit,” Azura replies, smiling. She smooths her son’s hair back. “Don’t you worry about me, I’ll be getting my rest soon.”

Shigure’s eyes shine, and he scoots over just a little. “You can always sleep with me!”

He thinks he’s being clever, but Azura knows better. “You can sleep by yourself just fine, Shigure. And Kana’s over in the other bed; you’re hardly alone in here.”

Shigure pouts. “Kana sleeps with you sometimes!” 

“Kana isn’t old enough to understand yet,” she says softly, hoping to calm him and prevent Kana from waking. “Mama and Papa will always be here for you, but you’re a big boy now. You can sleep by yourself. You’ve done it before.”

He mumbles something.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Shigure says quickly, then lays down and pulls his covers up to his chin. “...Will you sing me to sleep?”

“Of course I will.” And Azura rubs his arm and sings a soft tune, her voice rolling in and out like waves on a lake shore. Shigure’s eyes slowly drift closed--though sometimes he snaps them open, as if expecting her to disappear--but finally, his lids shut and they stay shut. His breathing deepens, and he looks quite like a doll.

Azura finishes the lyric, then leans over to kiss his forehead. She stands slowly and does the same to Kana, then blows out the candle as she leaves their room.

“Beautiful song,” Corrin whispers as she joins him in their bed. He left the door open to hear from all the way down the hall. 

“It’s always the same one I sing to them,” she says, molding into his embrace. She pecks his lips. “Should I find a new one?”

“They’ll love whatever you sing, like I do,” he says a little teasingly. 

“Then why don’t you find a song?”

“In between all my work?” He pauses and grins. “Of course.”

As they start to really settle in for the night, Corrin continues: “Shigure’s fine, right?”

“I think so. I think he might just be….lonely,” Azura says. “Kana’s still a bit too young to understand him, even if he’s good with her.”

Her husband nods. “We did make him sleep in his own bed not too long ago. He can’t be used to it yet.”

“Speaking of sleeping--” Azura interrupts herself with a huge yawn. She sighs out the last of it and snuggles closer into Corrin’s arms. “I could use some.”

Corrin kisses her temple. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, my sweet prince.”

* * *

 

The bed squeaks. 

Corrin mumbles as he opens his eyes. He turns his head around and sees a the outline of a stubby toddler in the darkness, hauling herself up onto his side of the bed.

“Kana,” he nearly moans, because for once he’d like to sleep straight through the night--although he can’t help but admit that he adores his youngest too much to take her back to her own bed. He turns onto his back, causing Azura to roll over in her sleep, then tucks Kana under his arm. 

“Can you go back to sleep for me, sweetie?” he whispers, and Kana nods, sleepy herself, and soon enough Corrin slips back into unconsciousness.

* * *

“...Papa?”

The whisper sounds loud in the darkness and stillness. It can’t have been more than twenty minutes since Corrin was last awake. He lifts up his head and squints. “Shigure? Is something wrong?”

The little boy plays with his fingers as he stands at the edge of the bed. “I can’t sleep.”

Corrin shifts; he thinks he can extract himself out from in between Azura and Kana, but only if he’s careful. “Do you want me to go tuck you in?”

Shigure’s eyes lower to the floor. “Okay.”

Corrin watches him, sees the blue in his hair--highlighted silver in the moonlight--and the gold glint of his eyes. He holds back as much as he can in his sigh. “Get in the middle. But don’t wake your mother.”

Shigure straightens up, a happy smile blossoming on his face. He gets into bed and climbs over his father--his hands and feet and knees crushing Corrin in all the wrong places--then tucks himself in the covers between his parents.

“Thank you, Papa,” he whispers. “Goodnight.”

Corrin drifts back to sleep with a smile on his face. “Goodnight, Shigure.”

Neither will tell Azura just who let Shigure into their bed.


End file.
